happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Igor Castro Chucre
Hello Hello! Welcome to the Happy Tree Friends wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Easy Comb, Easy Go page. We love to see new editors here. We all love it for new users to help edit out the wiki. :) If you make any vandalism on this wiki, you will be killed by Evil Flippy (blocked from the wiki). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord O' Darkness (Talk) 11:48, November 28, 2012 Splendid in Class Act So where has it been confirmed that he died in that episode? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:06, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :I remember the debates were about Cro-Marmot and Flippy's deaths and Nutty's fault of the incident, so Splendid obviously died, besides it was in there that splendid's first death was in Class Act and Gems the Breaks. And in Nutty's trivia says that he is the only character to have killed Splendid, I don't think that this is debatable as Splendid's invulnerability hadn't been explored yet (and besides we are not aware if he is immune to fire), so he died in the explosion singing along with everyone, Flippy and Cro-Marmot.--Igor Castro Chucre (talk) 01:27, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :So Nutty caused everything. That doesn't explain whether Splendid died or not. He can survive a meteor hitting the earth, so for him a school explosion would be like getting a splinter. However, I'd say that Petunia DID die in House Warming. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::The debates were the deaths of Cro-Marmot and Flippy because they already endured the worst before and since Splendid was not mentioned I thought we had confirmed that he indeed died. As I said Splendid's invulnerability wasn't explored yet so the creators maybe did that on purpose so they could end that year in a episode in which "everyone is dead". So yes, I say that Splendid died in the explosion and Nutty is the one to blame. :::Besides, what Petunia's death in House Warming have something with this discussion? If she said she was OK we have no option but agree she was fine. In real life it is possible for someone survive third (or possibly fourth) degree burns, and being stepped by giant boots. Maybe she was just taking time to get a breathe and Handy probably got someone to help her, and besides due to the "magical healing" between episodes we are not sure of what happens after the iris closes (Except in Keepin 'it Reel where we know that Lumpy died). Igor Castro Chucre (talk) 11:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll make you admin so you can edit protected pages. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 18:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :W-What? Are you sure, I've never been and admin before, what is my work supposed to be like? Is it a problem that I am from Brazil and don't write English very well... I'm not turning down the offer, it was just a surpise for me.--Igor Castro Chucre (talk) 18:12, February 1, 2013 (UTC) It's basically the same as editing normally. Except you'll be able to edit pages that are locked from other users, and you can block vandals. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 18:16, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I promise do my best against vandals and keep helping the wiki to expand.--Igor Castro Chucre (talk) 18:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC)